Fairy Hogwarts
by EmiJinx
Summary: While on a job, Lucy gets transported to another world. First time writing. Please Review! Rated T to be safe. Draco x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

"Hey, Luce! Let's go on a job!" Natsu exclaimed as soon as Lucy stepped into the guild.

"Sure, why not?" I sighed, could he not get any more excited in the morning?

"Cool! I found one that doesn't seem too hard. It says: Capture a thief in Crocus. He can use magic apparently. The reward seems enough for your rent!" He grinned.

"Sure! But we're going by train if it's in Crocus." I smirked, knowing how bad his motion sickness is.

"WHYYYYY?!" Natsu whined.

This thief was the sneakiest in ALL of Fiore. As soon as we arrived in Crocus, he tried to steal all of our money.

Who would have known that we would have met him immediately?

Here I am now, chasing the man in my Virgo form. It was the fastest of all my spirits.

Suddenly, a black light appeared right in front of me. And before I had the time to process what was happening, it sucked me in.

I woke up in a dark, very dark, forest. Suddenly I felt much shorter. Well this day couldn't get any worse, now could it? But it just had to get worse, because this place was obviously NOT Earthland.

Why? It was a forest, and forest normally had what? Vulcans. But there weren't any Vulcans.

'Breathe Lucy. Breathe.' I repeated non-stop in my head.

This place was probably Edolas.

But now that I think about it, I can still feel my magic power, and Edolas doesn't have any magic.

I kept on walking in the forest. That's when I see water. I was so thirsty, and I needed to see if I have possibly changed bodies.

I checked my reflection. I was obviously 14 years old. My hair reached my waist, and all of it was tied into a side ponytail. I was wearing clothes that suited my height, luckily.

I still had my normal face, brown eyes, star earrings, and blonde hair. What shocked me the most was that my chest was still big, for a 14 year old.

That's when I saw it, a huge castle.

Harry's POV

Hagrid's class ended early today, sadly. As we were about to leave and head back to school, I saw a girl around our age staggering towards us. Then she collapsed. I was in a daze. She was very pretty, but she also extremely pale. We were all too petrified to actually help her.

That was until Hermione raced towards the girl to check any injuries. The girl's blond hair was a mess, and her breath was low and shallow. But it didn't seem like she had any physical injuries.

Hagrid immediately told us to bring her back to Hogwarts, since no Muggles can't just come to Hogwarts like that.

Hermione's POV

Hagrid was carrying the mystery girl to Professor Dumbledore's headquarters, which I thought was absurd. You can't just let a stranger into Dumbledore's office. She could easily be a Death Eater. I insisted on letting me come with Hagrid. He finally gave in.

Hagrid knocked on the door and said the password. Professor Dumbledore was there, feeding his Phoenix.

"Good Afternoon Albus." Hagrid said. "We found this girl in the woods. I think it's quite clear that she isn't a Muggle."

I squirmed at the mention of Muggle. As if on cue, the girl shifted in Hagrid's arms and her eyes snapped open; revealing the warming chocolate brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Where am I?" the girl asked. She fell on the ground. Her sudden movement shocked Hagrid and he dropped her.

I noticed keys jingled from her belt. She had a whip as well.

"You are at Hogwarts, young lady." Professor Dumbledore answered. "A school to teach young wizards and witches magic."

"You're telling me in this world, you also practice magic?" the girl's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean in THIS world?" I questioned.

"I'm from a world called Earthland. We aren't called wizards there but mages. And we don't exactly use wands to practice magic." The blond said eyeing my wand.

"My name is Lucy, and I'm a Celestial wizard." She stated, and pointed to her keys.

"I can also carry the magic power of my Celestial Spirits." She grabbed a key and chanted.

"Stardress form: Aries!"

Suddenly she had horns on her head and she wore a simple white wool dress.

"Wool bomb!" Lucy yelled. Suddenly the room was filled with pink and soft wool.

"I also have other powers that help increase my power. And I carry my whip which also carries strong magic within it."

I guessed I stared for a really long time, since the next thing I knew Lucy was blushing furious red.

She must be embarrassed since all she said only made I bit of sense.

"Well then Lucy, I guess since we don't know how to get you back to your world, I guess you can stay in this school as a prodigy transfer from another school, to participate in the Triwizard Tournaments." Dumbledore told her.

Hagrid made choking noises and exclaimed, "Sir, that won't be possible since you have to at least be 17 to participate in the Tournaments."

Lucy looked surprise, and looked down to her feet.

"I might not look like it, but it seems when I was transported I actually became younger. I am actually 17." She mumbled

"Ignore that for now." I quickly interrupted. "We should chose which house she will be in."

"You're right, let's hurry up and prepare the ceremony!" Dumbledore grinned.

Normal POV

Harry was waiting at the Gryffindor's table, hoping Hermione would hurry up and come to supper. That's when he saw her at the front of the room, right next to the girl who Harry found in the woods. She looked much better than she did before. Her skin was milky and her brown eyes were mesmerizing.

"Student, welcome Miss Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail academy in Japan. She is a prodigy and practices different type of magic than the rest of us; lost magic. She will also be representing her school in the Triwizard Tournaments." Dumbledore voice boomed through the whole room.

"As she is the only person from her school, the sorting hat shall decide which house she shall stay in."

The girl now identified as Lucy stepped towards the hat.

She placed the hat on her head.

 _'Difficult. Extremely difficult. You have all of the qualities. You had a dark a past, you are loyal to your friends, brave and smart. Well one rules above the rest, just a little bit. Your bravery. GRYFFINDOR!'_

There was a loud cheering from the Gryffindor's table.

Draco visibly huffed. If this girl was a so-called prodigy, than why wasn't she in Slytherin? He scoffed. She was probably super weak. Draco never heard of a school called _Fairy Tail._ And what did they mean by lost magic.

"I'm pretty sure all of you are curious by lost magic, so Lucy will be demonstrating her magic on the Quidditch field after supper." Hagrid said.

Ron's POV

The whole school was in the Quidditch field. Lucy said that we might want to stand far from her, since it will be very destructive.

"Stardress: Taurus Form!" she yelled, holding a key.

Lucy's clothes changed and her hair was put in two twin buns on each side of her hair. She grabbed her whip and it turned a shocking blue, coated in bright yellow electric sparks.

"Earth Rumble!" She screamed and her whip hit the floor of the field. The ground suddenly cracked open. I just gaped at her; her strength was indeed terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

In my Taurus form, I'm extremely powerful. Right now, I'm extremely scared. Why? I destroyed this school's field! I'm turning into Natsu!

Hopefully these people won't chase me away.

I turned to look at Hermione. Her mouth was wide open. The level of destruction I've caused is nothing in comparison to what Gray and Natsu would do in a 'short' argument, but I'm guessing it's still a lot for them.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Well, this is the power of lost magic. Only a number of wizards can perform it. Fairy Tail academy specializes in this type of magic, which is why you haven't heard of it. This school prefers to remain hidden. But for a particular reason, they have decided to let Lucy participate this year."

I blushed a furious red. I didn't like lying to these people. It's not like I had a choice anyways. Who know what they would to me if we told them the truth?

Then I heard loud cheering from where the Gryffindor's were standing.

"Definitely Gryffindor material!" I heard Hagrid exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if the Chapter is short. I could not make any new updates since I have recently changed country and my laptop does not want me to make any new updates. Hope you like this Chapter anyway. Please Review!

I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter

Lucy's POV

Making my way back to the castle, I was bombarded by questions. Luckily, Hermione was there and helped me out. I saw two boys making their way towards us. One of them had orange hair and was very tall. The other one was unhealthily skinny and had glasses. From the way they were looking at Hermione, they were obviously friends.

"Ron, Harry, meet Lucy. She's the girl who, umm-" Hermione started.

"Why were you in the Forbidden Forest?" came a voice behind the two boys. There was a boy, the same age as me. He had blonde hair, but it was so pale it almost looked as white as Mira's. He also had grey eyes, which were right now narrowed. "And what kind of power was that?"

I automatically assumed that he was from a rich power from the way he was holding his head high.

"I would answer those questions if I knew your name." I said. The boy smirked as I kept my composure. I was using the training I had back at home, the one to become the perfect lady.

Draco's POV

The girl was really pretty and had the composure of a lady. She's probably a pureblood from another country, since I do not recognise the name. Obviously a noble.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." I told her. I looked at who she was with. Of course, Potter, the Weasel and Mudblood are already trying to be her friend. I am not going to let someone like her become corrupted


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV

The girl gave me a warm smile. "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." She stuck out her right hand. Knowing what to do, I gently grabbed and placed a kiss on her knuckles. Her hands were so soft and small. I looked over to the three other Gryffindors. Potter just looked confused, the Weasel looked rather jealous, and the Mudblood, well, looked as if she was reading another book.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Lucy." and with that, I walked back towards the Slytherin dormitory. I had to write about this to father.

Lucy's POV

I turned back to look at Hermione and her friends and frowned, "Gosh, I hate people like that, and I really don't understand why the man has to kiss the girl's hand."

Ron, if I remember correctly, was the first to respond. "Wait, so that was an act?"

I snorted, "Wouldn't want to bring shame to my school's name, neither to my name. That boy, Draco was it, seemed like a spoilt brat, much like me. But one thing about being a spoilt brat, you don't have TRUE friends." I said "He reminded me of myself, and I want to help him realise that money is not the solution to everything."

Harry smiled softly at me, and pointed to a portrait of a lady, "We're here, and the password is-"

Harry's POV

When Lucy explained everything about money and all of that. I saw a pain in her eyes. I told her the password to the dorms. She quickly thanked me and bowed before following Hermione. One thing for sure is that tomorrow will be quite an eventful day, especially with the other schools coming as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, then I suddenly remembered that I was no longer in Earthland. I looked across the room and saw everyone else was still asleep. I quickly took a shower and put on the blue celestial dress Virgo has given me. I had to pretend it was my uniform. I went back to the dorms to see Hermione wake up. She looked at me in astonishment. "How did you get up earlier than me? And what is with that dress?"

I tied my hair into twin tails, "Well, I always wake up early, and the dress is my 'school uniform'. My maid Virgo brought it over for me." Hermione gave me an understanding nod and left to go take her shower. I decided against trying to wake up the rest of the girls. I walked down to the Common Room. I then started writing a letter to my mother.

(AN you know how this goes, I just suck at writing letters :( )

I heard a light cough over and turned around to see two people with... the same face? Their hair reminded me of Ron's.

"Oh look Gred, it's the new girl!" said the one on the right.

"You're right Feorge! Hard to believe that she broke the Quidditch field in half." the one on the left grinned.

I automatically noticed that the one on the right had longer hair than the one on the left, and the one on the left seemed to hand a wider grin than the one on the right. They seemed to be messing with me by mashing their names together. I pointed to the one on the right "I'm guessing you're name is Fred," and turned to the other one "and George."

I then stood up and gave them a salute "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." At that, I realised that I had made two new friends.

 **Line Break**

(Still Lucy's POV)

At breakfast, I sat down next to Hermione while Harry and Ron were on the other side of the table. Since I was being watched by a familiar blond haired brat, I ate with the grace of a lady. I cringed when I saw Ron wolfing down his breakfast. He was the Natsu with orange hair and freckles, all he needed was an annoying flying cat. I then noticed that almost everyone were staring at me. I turned to Hermione, "Why are they all looking at me?" She looked me up and down. "You are one of the champions for the Tri-Wizard tournaments, and not only that, but you are absolutely stunning. If this is for everyday, I wonder what you'll wear at the Yule Ball..." And I decided to snooze off during her rant. Love the girl and all, but she seemed like a combination of Mira and Levy. Levy's wit and Mira's mouth. And Mira's mouth does not know when to shut up.

Draco's POV

Lucy looked magnificent. So that was her school's uniform. She was eating breakfast quietly and calmly. I was sitting next to Blaise and Pansy. Pansy kept on going on of how Lucy was not that pretty. Blaise looked tired, like he just wanted to grab the closest thing around and stuff it in Pansy's mouth. I would second that.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I stuck to Hermione the whole day. I was observing every class, and it was fascinating. Now I was sitting at dinner with her, Ron and Harry. Professor Dumbledore started talking about the Tri-Wizard tournament, again, and he was giving out the details. Finally.

"As you may know, Quidditch will be cancelled this year due to an exceptional activity: The Tri-Wizard tournament. Normally only three schools would be participating: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts. But this time, a new school will temporarily take part of it: Fairy Tail. We already know who the champion of Fairy Tail is, since it is too far to invite any more students. The other champions will be decided by putting your name in this cup," he showed it to the whole school, "only those age 17 and above will be able to participate." There was a number of complaints around the whole hall.

"Now, please welcome the fair ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxime."

There was a round of applause as beautiful girls entered the hall. They were absolutely stunning. Then a VERY tall woman came in behind them. I think she is the one called Madame Maxime. She exchanged a few words with Dumbledore.

"Then welcome Durmstrang, with Karkarov."

Handsome, but terrifyingly strong boys came in the room. An older man walked in, accompanied with another student. The older man should be Karkarov, but who was the student?

"Hermione?" I asked the girl sitting beside me.

"Yes?" She looked at me in curiosity.

"Who is that student next to Durmstrang's headmaster?"

"Oh, that's Viktor Krum"

That name seemed familiar, but I guess I will have to ask her later as everyone one went back to eating.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

A lot has been happening in Hogwarts. For example, right now, it was time for the champions' names to come out of the goblet.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is... Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announced.

There was a loud cheering all over the hall, and Ron was clapping exceptionally loud.

"The Champion for Fairy Tail is... Lucy Heartfilia!"

There were a few whispers and less applause than Viktor Krum, but I guess that's what happens when an unknown 14 year old is up against an international Quidditch player.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is... Fleur Delacour!"

She received the same amount of applause as me, but there were many whistles as she was outstandingly beautiful. She walked passed me and gave me a warm smile. Probably since I reminded her of her little sister.

"And finally, the Champion for Hogwarts is... Cedric Diggory!"

The cheering and applause from Hufflepuff was deafening as a handsome boy made his way to the rest of the Champions. We all walked towards a room with all the principals, Dumbledore as an exception.

We all waited in the room, when suddenly Harry was in the room.

"Do they want us back in the room?" Fleur asked him in disdain.

"No, Harry will be participating in the tournament as well." Dumbledore said behind Harry.

Harry was taking part in the tournament? But isn't he too young?

 **Sorry I haven't been posting for a while. I was running low on ideas and was debating between continuing the story or just leaving it on hiatus. But then I remembered you guys who wanted the rest of the story so I will give it my best!**

 **THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT!**

 **~EmiJinx**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

These past few days have been hard on Harry. Only a few selected people have decided to believe his story, such as Hermione, the Weasley twins, Cedric, Cho (a very nice fifth year girl in Ravenclaw) I've gotten to know and I. His best friend Ron has decided to believe the rumours and has turned his back against Harry. Draco has been most despicable with Harry; his Slytherin friends and he has decided to make distasteful badges and were spreading them around School.

Speaking of Draco, he had a bad habit of trying to court me. I probably should not have been too nice towards him, but after some times I've realised he is not all-bad company and is actually quite nice to talk to sometimes. Hermione and I were in the library reading books, and when I finished my book and decided to put it back to get a new one, Draco was there searching for that very same book. We decided to talk for a while and he told me all of his thoughts on the author. It was nice to talk to him about things like this, and not when he decided it was a good idea to harass Harry.

Time Skip

As the days past by, Harry had news to break for me.

"Lucy, the first task, its dragons." He's told me.

Dragons, huh? Luckily for me I've had time to read about dragons in this world, and they were all fire breathing unlike the one's the Dragon's Slayers had been raised by (except for Natsu).

And I've come up with a plan.

The Day of The First Task

A hat was put out in front of us. We each had to pick a dragon out of the hat in the order the participants were starting in, meaning Fleur was first.

"Ahhh, the Welsh Green Dragon"

Viktor went next.

"The Chinese Fireball"

I followed after Viktor.

"The Japanese Jawbreaker" **(AN, I know, I know, lame name and all but I just love alliterations and since Fairy Tail is from Japan, 'Japanese' seemed fitting)**

Cedric was after me.

"The Swedish Short-snout"

And finally, it was Harry's turn.

"The Hungarian Horntail"

He just had to pick the worst of the bunch, his luck is just awful.

Time Skip

It was my turn to fight the terrifying beast. I've planned this, I can do this.

I went out and quickly took in my surroundings: rocky field, stands where spectators sat (lucky bastards) and all that.

That's when I saw the golden egg, a few tens meters away from me. As soon as I started to make my way towards it, a dragon swooped in. I quickly backed up and called on my keys.

"Gemini!" I called out. Afterwards I pointed the key towards me "Stardress Gemini!".

Gemi and Mini appeared out of thin air.

"Quickly, turn into Wendy!"

While wearing my Gemini suit, I can transform into someone who can be stronger than my field of magic. Perfect time to call on a Dragon Slayer, especially one of an agility type since my whip will be the strength.

With a 'poof' Wendy was standing in front of me.

"Roar of the... Sky Dragon" She bellowed. It hit the dragon directly in the snout. I quickly took that as an opportunity and lashed my whip and bounded the dragon's legs together. Wendy immediately ran towards the egg and grabbed it.

Mission Accomplished.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, it's longer than the ones I normally write as a few reviewers wanted me to make longer chapters. I hope this pleases you.**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **~EmiJinx**


End file.
